1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a printer with a substrate support, in particular a matrix pin printer, where the substrate support comprises layer structure in the cross-section running perpendicular to the substrate support, where the layer structure comprises a metallic print bar, a vibration-reducing damping layer, and a metallic intermediate layer, sequentially following in print element operating direction, as well as a frequency-neutralizing insulating layer.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Such substrate supports are employed in so-called workplace printers and office printers, which have to operate very quietly in order not to disturb the personnel. Body-sound vibrations are generated by the print elements impacting onto the substrate support. These body-sound vibrations are conducted through the substrate support into the printer frame and thus also into the casing. These vibrations are then radiated from the printer frame and the casing as air-transmitted sound.
The German Patent document DE-3,538,762 teaches a solution to this problem which refers to the kind of operation recited above. The conventional solution of the German Patent document DE-3,538,762 consequently includes a vibration damper, comprised of a print bar, a damping layer furnished by an adhesive plastic layer, a metallic intermediate layer, where an insulating layer, made of plastics of the polymer group, follows for neutralizing the frequencies, as well as, finally, a print bar support made of metal. All these elements are disposed and supported in a special print-bar girder, wherein, however, only the print-bar support is in contact with the print-bar girder. This structure has proven advantageous from a vibration-technical point of view and the noise formation resulted in an operating noise level in the area of about 50 dB (A).
However, the structures corresponding to the teaching of the German Patent document DE-3,538,762 result in a higher cost and assembly expenditure and are obviously also associated with certain space requirements. This space would then not be available for other device groups and their construction dimensions.